


Somehow they’ll find their way home

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exile, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Memories, Song or Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: On some elves out there who really need to find their way home: Maglor, Daeron, Mithrellas.





	Somehow they’ll find their way home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for B2MeM 2018, with the general theme of "Music of the Waters", and specific prompts: "Create a fanwork inspired by a favorite song or other piece of music" and a series of technical terms of classical music (from a musical term bingo card).  
> It is originally based on a song by Jon & Vangelis, “Somehow I’ll find my way home” but has been fairly substantially re-worked.
> 
> Rating is for allusions to details of the three characters' canonical stories.

_Maglor (Andante, Ostinato)_  
  
If you ask how it began,  
if you ask why did we fall,  
I can tell you when,  
I exactly recall  
the how and where,  
how I drowned in despair.  
No matter how I roam  
over sea, over sand,  
sing our ancient tongue,  
for ages alone—  
no question, it will be long—  
yet I'll find my way home.  
  
_Daeron (Declamando, Con fuoco)_  
  
Seasons began with you,  
when we sang side by side.  
None of my wishes came true:  
your desire to be free  
matched with love’s secrecy  
and, when you refused to hide,  
no place for me by your side.  
You gained your release!  
Now that your spirit is lost,  
how can my heart be at peace,  
left to wander the east?  
But even alone,  
one day I'll find my way home.  
  
  
_Mithrellas (Piano, A niente)_  
  
You ask me why I was gone.  
Did I wish to be free?  
How could I leave what was near,  
somehow going somewhere,  
over sand, over sea?  
But I can't tell you here;  
only right at the end,  
when our worlds meld into one,  
can I find my way home.  
  
  
_Chorus (Leitmotif, Cadence)_  
  
The one thing we’re not alone  
in is in being alone.  
Beyond hope, beyond prayer,  
anyhow, anywhere,  
over sea, over land,  
however long we are gone,  
we will find our way home—  
until we reach out a hand,  
and somehow, somewhere,  
our home is there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is here on YouTube: [Somehow I’ll find my way home](https://youtu.be/rKqLAVyRaXw)
> 
> Besides the other sources, there is also an allusion to a line in "Message in a Bottle" by Police here.
> 
> Extracts of this piece have been posted to Tumblr for Feanorian Week (Maglor) and Legendarium Ladies April (Mithrellas).
> 
> Glossary of the chosen musical terms:  
> \- Andante  
> (Italian: walking) is used to indicate that the music should be played at walking pace.  
> \- Ostinato  
> Obstinate, persistent (i.e. a short musical pattern that is repeated throughout an entire composition or portion of a composition)  
> \- Declamando  
> Solemn, expressive, impassioned  
> \- Fuoco  
> Fire; con fuoco: with fire, in a fiery manner  
> \- Piano  
> Gently (i.e. played or sung softly)  
> \- A niente  
> To nothing; indicating a diminuendo which fades completely away  
> \- Leitmotif  
> A theme or fragment used to represent a person, action or idea  
> \- Cadence  
> A melodic or harmonic configuration that creates a sense of resolution


End file.
